Sólo un humano
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Y en ese momento, justo ahí, era sólo un humano. Era lo que el resto del mundo veía. Era sólo un chico de diecisiete años quien de pronto estaba terriblemente asustado por ser un padre.Oneshot. Edward conociendo a Nessie.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **ShesInLoveWithTheBoy**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo el permiso de la autora.

* * *

**Sólo un humano**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

Finalmente me rendí ante sus molestas súplicas y bajé por las escaleras. Más lento de lo que cualquier humano podía, cada segundo debatiéndome si dar vuelta o no y regresar con Bella.

"Edward…" suspiró Esme, con la sonrisa más grande que jamás haya visto cruzando por sus labios. "Ven a conocerla". Su voz era gentil y cuidadosa. Asustada de decir algo que no me gustara, o temerosa de que rechazara sus deseos de conocer a la niña.

De pronto, Rosalie se puso de pie, acunando algo entre sus brazos, aunque todo lo que podía ver eran unos rizos color bronce saliendo de una sabana azul con rosa. Vi sobre su hombro como la pequeña manita avanzaba hacia su cara.

Vi lo que hizo, entonces.

Era yo, viendo incrédulamente a alguien. La expresión de mi rostro era de asombro, pero detrás de eso podía ver que estaba desesperado, y quería regresar a hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo.

"Sí, es él" sonrió Rosalie, asintiendo con la cabeza a la pequeña criatura.

Lentamente caminó hacia mí. La niña seguía cubierta por la sábana, escondiéndola de mi vista. También avanzaba a paso humano, de todas formas sentí la necesidad de pedirle que fuera más despacio.

Lentamente, estiró los brazos, como si quisiera que alejara a la niña de ella.

"_Pft. Seguro, ninguno de nosotros puede cargarla… pero al instante en que llega Edward…_" vi a Emmett rodando los ojos en una esquina.

Había alegría pura irradiando de Esme. Estaba esperando que se rompiera a cantar y bailar… pero ella trataba de mantenerse quieta, aunque no podía evitar su sonrisa.

Sacudí mi cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Rara vez me asustaba. No hay mucho que asuste a alguien quien está hecho de piedra… pero ese ser tan pequeñito en los brazos de Rosalie parecía asustar al infierno que había dentro de mí.

Ella sonrió brindándome valor. "Está bien, Edward. Ella te quiere".

Por primera vez en mi vida inmortal… mis brazos estaban temblando. Nunca jamás, había visto temblar a un vampiro. Aunque, aún no había visto a uno convertirse en padre, tampoco.

"Cálmate" susurró antes de depositar gentilmente a la niña en mis brazos.

"¿Le haré daño?" susurré, negándome a mirar abajo, asustado de que de alguna manera pudiera tirarla.

"Te casaste con una _humana_" rió Emmett.

"Es en parte como tú, Edward, es muy fuerte, no te preocupes" dijo Carlisle, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Esme dobló sus manos y asintió, su sonrisa nunca se disminuyó.

Mis ojos, más despacio de lo que jamás los había movido, miraron abajo, hacia mis brazos.

De pronto, no pude recordar como respirar… pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Traté de sonreír, pero no pude. No podía incluso parpadear.

Ella se veía como yo. Mi nariz, labios, color de cabello, piel. Pero sus ojos eran como los de Bella, y eso, me hacía estar agradecido. No podía imaginar perderlos para siempre.

La sonrisa más pequeña cruzó sus labios mientras me veía. ¿Ella estaba feliz? Traté de leer su mente, pero antes de que pudiera recordar cómo hacerlo, su brazo avanzó hasta mi mejilla.

No se inmutó ante el frío, parecía estar acostumbrada a ello.

Las imágenes revolotearon alrededor de mi mente. La primera era yo, con esa mirada incrédula en el rostro otra vez. La segunda era de Carlisle, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Alcé mis cejas y dejé caer la cabeza a un lado. "¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?" murmuré, inseguro de que ella me entendiera.

Más imágenes revolotearon por nuestras mentes. La mayoría de ellas eran de Carlisle, ayudando a mis hermanos, o atendiendo la puerta, haciendo llamadas por teléfono… haciendo cosas que los padres hacen.

Entonces reemplazó a Carlisle haciendo todas esas cosas con una imagen mía.

Mi sonrisa creció.

Ella me preguntaba si yo era su padre. "Sí" susurré.

Entonces sentí felicidad. Ella sentía felicidad. Ella quería que yo fuera su padre.

Me reí, entonces. Sobresaltado por mi repentina comodidad. "También estoy feliz" dije, sosteniéndola más fuerte hacia mí, como si eso dijera que era mía. Nadie podría atreverse a alejarla de mí.

Y en ese momento, justo ahí, era sólo un humano.

Era lo que el resto del mundo veía. Sólo un chico de diecisiete años, todavía un novato ante la vida, inseguro de ella.

Era un chico normal de diecisiete años quien se había enamorado hasta los talones de una chica normal de diecisiete años… un chico de diecisiete años con una gran, complicada familia… sólo un chico de diecisiete años quien era nuevo en esta vida, aún tratando de descubrir de qué trataba el mundo… era sólo un chico de diecisiete años quien de pronto estaba terriblemente asustado por ser un padre.

Para lo que dura el latido de un corazón humano, eso es lo que era. Sólo un humano.

"Te amo, Renesmeé" susurré, antes de besar gentilmente su frente.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

(**N/T**) ¿Qué les pareció?

He leído _Amanecer_ más de una vez, y sé por lo que he leído en otras páginas, que es más grande la relación de Bella con Renesmeé que la de Edward. Pero, aún así, siento que el cariño y amor que tiene Edward por su hija es inmenso. A mi parecer, Edward simplemente estaba terriblemente asustado por ser padre (algo que él consideraba imposible), pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que su hija era una realidad… bueno jeje.

Creo que la autora logró plasmar todo eso que yo siento de esa relación. Precisamente por eso quise traducirla.

Espero que les haya gustado y deje un review al respecto.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


End file.
